This invention relates to methods for ligating RNA molecules together and to improved ribozymes.
Berzal-Herranz et al, 6 Genes & Development 129, 132, 1992, describes in vitro selection of active hairpin ribozymes by use of cleavage and ligation reactions. It indicates that the authors "expect that an analogous selection method could be developed for other small transacting ribozymes, for example, the hammerhead ribozyme, if conditions favoring a ligation reaction can be identified."